


The holidays

by ORLPridefan9312



Series: New Girl [6]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Kelley and Stephanie's first Christmas as a couple with Kelley's family in KC





	

"Sweetie, go spend Christmas with your family. I'm going to be ok." Stephanie said.

"I don't want to leave you alone." Kelley said. Kelley is going to Georgia to be with her family during the holidays.

"Kel, I'm going to be fine. I got the dogs to protect me."

Stephanie watches the dogs play in the snow when the door opens and she hears voices. She turns around and sees Kelley walking in with her family. She hides against the house and takes a quiet breath.

"The dogs are outside. She's probably in the basement, working out." She hears Kelley. The dogs run into the house and Kelley shuts the door and locks it.

Sydney is laughing after Stephanie told her what happened.

"She locked you out of the house?" Sydney asked.

"To be fair, she didn't know that I was outside. Hence why I'm here. Also, I'm scared to meet them." Stephanie said then takes a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Everyone loves you."

"Not my family. I know she told them about us, but it doesn't mean that I'm scared. I don't want her resenting me if her parents give her the cold shoulder."

"Hey Kel." Sydney said on the phone.

"Have you seen Stephanie?"

"Yeah, she's here after almost getting frostbitten." Stephanie playfully rolls her eyes.

"Tell her I'll be home soon." Stephanie softly said.

"She's on her way." Stephanie sighs then grabs her jacket.

Kelley opens the door and wraps her arms around Stephanie, who is freaking out.

"My parents already love you." Kelley softly said. Stephanie nods and Kelley takes her hand then they head inside. 

"Kelley, don't just stand there. Get your girl something warm to drink." Her mother said. Kelley kisses Stephanie's cheek then walks to the kitchen. Dan gets up and Stephanie motions him to sit back down and he complies.

"You didn't want to spend the holidays with your family, dear?" Kelley's mother asked.

"Mom!" Kelley said when she walks in.

"Kel, it's ok. When I came out to my parents, they kicked me out of the house. I haven't seen them since 2012. Luckily, Morgan Brian's family took me in and they watched Jaws while I was in England." Stephanie said as Kelley sits next to her.

"I didn't sign with Orlando because I'm from there and I don't want to see them. Kansas City was looking to rebuild and I signed with them. Kelley wanted to be traded here and the rest is history. Anyone hungry?"

"You don't have to make anything." Jeff said.

"I grew up on making sure everything is in order and everyone has something to eat." They all look at her with confused looks on their faces.

"My father was in the Marines until I was born." Stephanie said.

"I'll help." Kelley said.

"You, sit. Every time you try to 'help' me, it always results in a food war." Stephanie kisses head then gets up and walks to the kitchen. Also didn't want to tell Kelley's family that every time they have a food war, it always ends up them having sex in the kitchen.

"My sister isn't gay, you know." Stephanie looks at Erin.

"But I never seen her this happy." Erin continued. Stephanie grabs the ingredients for her homemade pizza bites.

"Your sister makes me happy." Stephanie said as she pops open the can for the crust.

"Don't break her heart."

"As long as she doesn't break mine."

"Also, who's piano is that in the living room?"

"Mine. I play a little bit."

"Hey babe?" Kelley asked as she walks in.

"Yeah?"

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"There's a fruit platter already made up." Kelley takes out the platter and feeds Stephanie a strawberry.

"A-freaking-dorable. I'll take this." Erin said as she takes the platter and walks to the living room. Kelley softly kisses Stephanie.

"Thank you." Kelley softly said.

"You're welcome. Get the dogs into the utility room, please." Kelley whistles and the dogs follow her to the room and she shuts the door.

After getting everyone situated for the night, Stephanie puts her hair into a braid when Kelley walks out of the bathroom in her Stanford shirt and candy cane pajama pants.

"So, what do you think of my family so far?" Kelley asked as she sits on the bed.

"I like them. Except Erin scares me." Kelley giggles and places her hands on Stephanie's hips.

"Don't let her scare you." Kelley lifts up Stephanie's shirt and kisses her abs.

"Kel, one. Your sister is next door and two, I'm on my period." Stephanie said, even though she's slightly turned on now.

"Ok." They softly kiss and Stephanie pushes her onto her back. Kelley looks at her as Stephanie hovers over her.

"But what would you say to a middle school makeout session?" Kelley pulls Stephanie into her and they kiss.

The following day, Stephanie is outside with the dogs after opening gifts. Kelley watches her girlfriend running from two playful German Shepherds and smiles.

"You look really happy, Kel." Erin said.

"I am. I'm going to marry her one day." Kelley puts on her jacket and boots then joins her girlfriend and dogs.


End file.
